1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to integrated circuit devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-gate transistors have been suggested as one of the scaling technologies for increasing the density of a semiconductor device. In a multi-gate transistor, a fin-shaped silicon body is formed on a substrate, and a gate is formed on the surface of the silicon body.
Since the multi-gate transistor uses a 3D channel, scaling may be more easily provided. In addition, the current control capability of the multi-gate transistor can be improved even without an increase in a gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Furthermore, a short channel effect (SCE) in which the electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage can be effectively suppressed or reduced.